Birthday Surprise
by sheisadwellingplacefordemons
Summary: Haytham's over the hill birthday (50). Strip Club Modern Day/AU Characters are out of character, sorry (at least to me they are).


_ It's just another day_, Haytham thought to himself as he looked down at his cellphone, noticing the date. He had nothing planed, he never did anything for his birthday - ever.

Connor had been planning doing something for his fathers '_over the hill_' birthday since he became of age, last year. There wasn't many women -if any- his father had been with since his mother left him six years back. As a gag, he'd take him to Hooters. But this year, it'd be different. Something a bit more _**special**_.

Haytham's phone rang, it was simple tone. Pressing the glowing green button, "_Son._"

"_Dad, have any plans for the night?_"

"_Never_."

"_Good, I'll be at your house by 8PM._"

The call ended before Haytham could answer the boy. What could he possibly have planed that late? Only god knew what his son had planned for them.

Connor already had it all planned, even his fathers _friends_ were coming to celebrate. He even invited his mother, but he wasn't too sure she would come to such a thing.

Hours had passed and the time had come, Connor right on time as he said he would be. Haytham entered the car, forced to be blindfolded as it would ruin the surprised if he hadn't put it on.

No more than 10 minutes and they've arrived at the destination. Connor exited the car, helping his father after. Loud music, lights flashing is all he could sense. Then seated, he uncovered his eyes.

"**SURPRISE**!" All yelled.

He was in a club, none the less a strip club. Surprised and angered. He should have seen this coming with the trips to Hooters every year on his birthday. He had no choice but to enjoy his time. What was a few hours to waste, watching women dance, with next to nothing on. Sharing a few drinks and good times with the men. That's what life was about.

Hundreds of dollars later..

"_There is one more surprise waiting for you._" Connor spoke with a smirk on his face. "_Down the hall, first right._"

He nodded. Following his sons words, entering the first door on the right. There stood a woman. Tan, long wavy black hair, dressed in black lingerie with red accents and black stilettos on. He wasn't up for anything _special_, she might have been put up to.

"_Haytham_?" The woman turned with a grin planted on her face.

He dropped his drink in surprise at the woman standing before him. "_Z-Ziio?!_"

"_Feelings were never lost, they've stayed..growing stronger longing for your return._" Her voice was different, almost sounding like she was trying to seduce him.

With the heels she was capable of reaching his ear to whisper in it, without having to stand on her toes. "_Happy birthday, Haytham._" Her lips latched to his lobe, tongue swirling around it with warm breaths to follow.

Chills ran down his spine. He was in the mindset of telling a woman **no**, but how could he say that to her? He longed for her since the day she left over six years ago.

He moved to the chair. She followed. Bending down, hands rested on his shoulders, breasts pressed together inches from his face, a tease. "_What do you wish?_"

"_Maybe this would be better done at home?_"

"Perhaps. But a hotel would be much -"

Haytham stopped her from finishing. He knew exactly what she was going for. What they used to do to jump their sex lives in the past. Maybe it could happen again, fuel the spark for more than just a _birthday gift_. He gave her his jacket to cover herself. They left out of the back, so no one could see them leave.

Haytham took the drivers seat, though Kaniehti:io was the more sober of the two. Down the street was a hotel, one they went to many times in the past.

Once they got to the room, the door slammed and locked. Her clothes torn from her body as did his. He kissed her lips, then threw her on the bed.

With no patience, his cock entered her. _It felt like their first time all over without the awkwardness._ His trusts were fast, hard with him being atop of her.

Switching positions, now her back pressed against his torso, pulling her hair. Thrusting. Moans flowed, both loud and soft. Heavy breathing, pounding hearts. Bodies both sweating.

Tingles began to flow from toes to head. All intensified as he came. She faced him. Lips plastered to one another. Words of love filled each head.

Under the sheets, they cuddled. Kaniehti:io rested her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat slowing down. Before long, she was out, sleeping comfortably in his arms. Like they used to.


End file.
